Sinner
by N and S and F
Summary: Cinta bertepuk sebelah membuat Asano memperalat teman-temannya agar memata-matai hubungan seorang Shiota Nagisa dan Akabane Karma. Hasilnya... Lho, kok Karma banyak banget sih bikin dosa? Kok mau-maunya Nagisa sama dia?


**OXDXC**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** by **Yuusei Matsui**

 **Sinner** by **Nyx Keilantra**

 **Warning(s):** _ **Suicide mention**_ **(tapi tidak** _ **angst**_ **), OOC, yaoi, dsb.**

 **OXDXC**

Tangan Asano terulur ke atas melampaui kepala. Ditariknya untaian tali rafia yang menggantung dari besi penyangga pesawat televisi kelas 3-A, memastikan tali itu kuat menanggung beban 65 kilogram tubuh si pemuda bersurai jingga. Setelah yakin sepenuhnya, ia memejamkan mata, kakinya bergerak menendang meja di bawahnya—

"ASANO- _KUN_ , JANGAN GEGABAH!"

—dan mendapati usaha bunuh dirinya digagalkan oleh Ren, temannya. Oh, Ren, kau sungguh teman yang berharga. Mungkin Asano akan menempelengmu saja karena sudah menggagalkan usahanya meregang nyawa.

"Asano- _kun_ , sadarlah! Apa yang kau hendak perbuat ini dosa! Hanya yang di atas sana yang boleh mengambil apa yang telah diberikanNya!" Ren jadi ustad tiba-tiba. Asano jadi bocah pengajian yang menutup telinga, ogah dikasih ceramah.

"Ayolah, Asano- _kun_ , cerita saja. Ada aku yang selalu siap sedia mendengarkanmu berkeluh-kesah. Kalaupun kita tidak dapat menemukan jalan keluarnya, setidaknya menceritakan masalahmu dapat membuatmu lebih lega," Ren kembali berkata, nadanya begitu pengertian dan ramah. Asano mau tidak mau teringat akan mendiang sang bunda—eh tunggu, kenapa otaknya malah nyasar membuat _crack pair_ antara Ren dan ayahnya? Serem ah.

"Baiklah, aku akan bercerita—dengan syarat kau tidak akan membeberkannya pada siapa-siapa," Asano mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan menyipitkan mata, menatap tajam sahabatnya yang spontan mencengkram dada. Sungguh drama.

"Tentu saja! Mana mungkin kubocorkan apa yang kau beritahukan padaku secara rahasia! Kapan aku pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya, coba?"

Tanpa kata, Asano membuka _file_ "Catatan Kejahatan Sakakibara Ren" dari ponselnya. Ren menunduk pura-pura membetulkan tali sepatunya. Padahal sepatunya kan _uwabaki_ yang gak ada talinya.

Akhirnya Asano pun bercerita. Bagaimana selama ini ia memendam rasa yang baru belakangan ini ia sadari sebagai _cinta_. Cinta yang ditujukan pada seorang _pemuda_.

Pemuda yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah rivalnya perihal sekolah, _Akabane Karma_.

(Ren salut akan Asano dan masalahnya. Asano memang tidak sudi memilih level termudah; ia harus memilih yang susah kapanpun bisa. Tidak heran kali ini tingkat masalahnya gak kira-kira.)

"Jadi karena itulah kau memutuskan untuk meregang nyawa?" Ren bertanya.

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Asano pongah (sepongah yang bisa dilakukan orang habis ke- _gap_ berusaha gantung diri di tiang penyangga tivi kelasnya) sebelum volume suaranya merendah. "Aku—ah—aku memberitahu Karma perasaanku padanya."

Ren membelalak tak percaya. Sahabatnya, Asano, menyatakan cinta tanpa bilang-bilang padanya? Si rambut jingga pikir Ren itu apa?! Cuma butiran debu di bawah kakinya?!

(Sebenernya sih Ren cuma kepingin mengabadikan pernyataan cinta temannya dengan kamera. Kan lumayan kalo dijual ke kepala sekolah, bisa kaya mendadak dia.)

(Bercanda. Aura lipan Asano- _kun_ tolong jangan mengganas, ya.)

 _Anyway_ , Asano memang menyatakan cinta pada Karma—dan bukan hanya ditolak mentah-mentah, si surai merah juga memberitahunya (dengan senyuman manis tanpa dosa di wajah, pula) bahwa dia sudah punya pacar yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Shiota Nagisa.

Jadi alasan Asano berusaha meregang nyawa adalah karena ia tidak terima sudah 1) dilengserkan dari peringkat pertama di sekolah dan 2) dinomorduakan—lebih tepatnya tidak dipedulikan, apalagi dipertimbangkan—dari seorang Shiota Nagisa yang... peringkat berapa dia, coba? Sepuluh besar aja masuk gak?!

Ren termenung sejenak, berusaha mencerna informasi yang diterima sang otak. Menimang-nimang antara iya dan tidak, sampai akhirnya hatinya tergerak, melihat ekspresi Asano yang biasanya begitu cemerlang kini begitu madesu ingin ditabrak badak. Ren tidak bisa membiarkan hati temannya terus retak.

"Asano- _kun_ , dengarlah—kau punya tidak hanya aku untuk berbagi cerita, tapi juga tiga orang lainnya yang si penulis lupa namanya, yang bisa kau andalkan dalam segala masalah. Tidak peduli itu perihal sekolah, keluarga, teman biasa, teman tapi mesra sampai CINTA! Percayalah, kami bisa kau andalkan dalam MEMATA-MATAI KARMA!"

Asano mengusap wajah, bukan hanya demi membersihkan najis air liur Ren yang hinggap di sana, tapi juga demi menyeka airmata yang terbit di pelupuk mata ungunya.

Ah, ia tahu aksinya berpura-pura berusaha gantung diri dapat memanipulasi Ren dengan mudah. Untunglah sekalipun pecinta wanita, Ren bukanlah buaya—eh, bukanlah orang yang mudah curiga.

.

.

Jadi begitulah. Ren—berikut ketiga coretpesuruhcoret teman Asano lainnya—sukses diperalat untuk memata-matai Karma, demi memastikan apakah hubungannya dengan Shiota Nagisa memungkinkan adanya _permasalahan_ atau tidak. Kalau ya, Asano sudah siap menyambar kesempatan pertama yang ada. Kostum Batman-nya sudah di- _dryclean_ dan siap dipakai kapan saja. Mulanya sih, ia ingin kostum burung camar saja, tapi Ren meyakinkan Asano bahwa warna hitam membuat warna mencolok mata dan rambutnya lebih _cool_ dari biasa.

(Kamu serius percaya sama Ren, Asano? Ingat temanmu itu model rambutnya aja _kariage_ , loh.)

Empat dari lima anggota Five Virtuoso dengan gigih pun memulai pengintaian mereka. Target: Akabane Karma. Araki menyalahgunakan properti klub AV-nya, memasang kamera CCTV serta alat penyadap dimana-mana dan tanpa takut mengambil resiko dituduh melanggar hak privasi umat manusia. Seo dan Koyama pun tidak mau kalah, menggunakan keahlian mereka juga dalam usaha mengintai Karma, entah bagaimana caranya. Ren tentu saja menggunakan 'jaringan informasi' dari kaum wanita yang acapkali terbuai oleh rangkaian kata-kata puitisnya yang indah.

Inilah fungsi utama sekolah, memberikan pengetahuan dasar untuk dikembangkan para siswa yang kemudian dapat menerapkan ilmu mereka di dunia nyata!

Asano berdebar menanti hasil pengintaian buda... _teman-temannya_. Ia H2C, harap-harap cemas hubungan Karma dan Nagisa tidak seawet yang diimplikasikan si rambut merah. Berharap karena jika iya maka ia akan bisa membujuk Karma kembali ke jalan yang benar a.k.a. berpacaran dengannya, bukan Nagisa. Cemas karena kalau ia sukses menjadikan Karma pacarnya, Karma akan menyeleweng dengan entah siapa. Kalau mengikuti level (?) dari Nagisa ke dirinya, ada kemungkinan 65% Karma akan memacari ayah Asano setelahnya. Mending beliau Asano tunangkan dengan Ren saja...

Oke kembali ke cerita. Setelah penantian yang relatif lama karena remaja dimabuk cinta sudah tentu akan selalu kangen dengan si dia meski baru tiga menit berpisah, akhirnya laporan yang Asano nanti-nantikan dapat ia terima.

 **Tugas: Pengintaian Akabane Karma**

 **CoretObyekCoret Subyek CoretEksperimenCoret Pengintaian: Akabane Karma**

 **Pelaku: Araki Teppei, Koyama Natsuhiko, Sakakibara Ren, Seo Tomoya**

Setelah membaca sederetan informasi mengenai bahan-bahan, peralatan, dan metode, observasi, hipotesis, eksperimen, analisis, serta kesimpulan dari laporan yang lebih mirip laporan karya ilmiah ketimbang laporan mata-mata, Asano tidak kuasa mengerutkan dahinya.

Menurut hasil pengamatan bud— _teman-temannya_ , Karma jauh dari kata pacar yang ideal bagi siapa saja. Dimulai dari **harga diri tingkat dewa** , yang membuat dirinya menolak mengaku salah meskipun sang pacar Nagisa sudah membuktikan Karma memang bersalah.

 _Rekaman Kamera #1135_

" _Lihat, Karma, menurut resepnya-"_

" _Nagisa, aku suka kamu-"_ (di sini, tangan Asano naik menyentuh hati, merasa sakit sekali.) _"-tapi sampai hari matiku, aku tidak akan menyetujui mencampur cokelat dalam kare-ku*. Aneh, tahu."_

Dilanjutkan dengan bagaimana ia **mudah marah**.

" _Wah, wah~ Kamu habis ngapain, Nagisa?"_

" _Karma, tolong maklumkan saja-"_

" _ITU ROK MAU KAMU APAIN, HAH?! MAU BALES DENDAM SOAL CELANAMU DIAMBIL NAKAMURA, BALESNYA KE DIA LAH! AKU SALAH APA?!"_

 **Pelit maha parah** —malah sering uang orang yang dicurinya.

" _Karma, pulang sekolah nanti kita ke McPiiip, ya?"_

" _Oh, boleh aja~ Kamu yang traktir kan, ya?"_

" _Eh, apa, minggu lalu aku yang traktirin juga, mana kamunya juga minta disuapin segala-"_ (kalau aja Asano yang diminta menyuapi Karma pasti ia akan melaksanakannya dengan amat rela; mengetahui Nagisa ogah membuat Asano murka.)

" _Ya udah, kalo gitu kita nunggu sampe nanti tengah malem aja. Aku punya kenalan orang dalam (?) yang bisa ngasih kita burger sisa. Kan besok udah harus diganti sama yang masih seger, jadi sekalian aja kita abisin yang_ otherwise _akan berakhir di tempat sampah."_

" _...boleh juga."_ (' _Mereka ini pelit atau miskin sebenarnya? Kok gak punya muka?_ ' Asano bertanya-tanya, merasa tindakan NagiKaru lebih pantas dilakukan oleh ketua kelas mereka.)

 **Cemburuan tiada tara.**

" _..."_

" _..."_

" _..."_

" _..."_

" _...Karma, itu ularku—bukan, bukan ularku yang_ itu _—turunin gak. Mau_ gameboy _-mu kubuang keluar jendela balesannya?"_

" _Buang aja, itu_ gameboy _tahan banting seperti Nokia dan aku masih punya cadangan lima."_

" _E sial kamu punya lima, bagi-bagi napa—OI KARMA ITU ANAKKU, AKU TAHU KAMU CEMBURU AKU ABAIKAN SEMINGGU-"_ (seminggu mengabaikan Karma? Asano mengira itu mustahil dilakukan selain oleh sang dewa. Apakah Shiota diam-diam separuh dewa seperti P*rcy J*ckson di novel yang penulis lupa judulnya?) _"-TAPI CEMBURU JUGA GAK SAMPE GITU!"_

 **Ampun-ampunan sifat malasnya.**

" _Nagisa mau beli minum kan ya? Aku nitip susu stroberi kayak biasa!"_

" _Ngapain ganti baju olahraga, toh gak melanggar asusila."_ (Asano tidak bisa tidak terbayang Karma sebagai pelaku tindak asusila. ' _Boleh juga,_ ' batinnya sambil mengipasi wajah yang memerah.)

" _Nagisa gantiin aku ke toilet ya, aku mager ke sana..."_

" _Mana bisa, Karma? Kamu mau kubawain pispot aja?"_

 **Rakus, pula.**

" _Jadi orangtuaku ngirim cokelat Belgia untuk konsumsi selama satu bulan. Tapi terus aku sadar mereka gak tau aku berapa banyak makan. Jadi kucoba habiskan. Gak nyampe seminggu malahan."_

" _Jadi itu sebabnya kamu sekarang sakit-sakitan?"_ (Nagisa mengucapkan ini dengan ekspresi WTH. Asano... okelah dia akan sama—karena siapa juga yang akan berusaha mengetes jumlah cokelat itu dengan eksperimen tanpa diawali hipotesa—tapi kan ini Karma, jadi baginya hal ini _imut_ saja.)

Setelah meresapi itu semua dengan seksama dan dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya, Asano mengangkat wajah, mendapati Ren sudah entah sejak kapan duduk di seberangnya dengan kedua tangan dikatupkan di sisi muka.

"Jadi bagaimana, Asano- _kun_? Setelah membaca semua keburukannya, apa kau tetap menyimpan suka pada Karma?"

Pertanyaan dengan nada terlalu biasa. Asano sendiri terlalu peka untuk tidak menyadari bahwa Ren sebenarnya punya agenda berbeda—ia ingin menyadarkan Asano bahwa pilihannya atas orang yang ia suka salah. Bahwa tidak sepatutnya Asano bersama Karma, selama si surai merah masih seperti ini kelakuannya.

 _Ya_ , Asano memejamkan mata, _memang tidak sepatutnya._

Membuka mata, ia kini menatap lurus Ren yang tertegun melihat ekspresinya.

"Ya, Ren, selama masih begini kelakuannya, aku tidak bisa bersama Karma—

Artinya... AKU HARUS MENJINAKKAN DIA!"

Ren _jawdrop_ seketika. Segala usahanya mencegah Asano diabaikan begitu saja.

.

.

Malam itu juga, di dalam sebuah mobil _van_ dengan kaca sewarna langit yang gelap gulita (kendaraan tercocok untuk sekawanan penculik muda), kelima anggota Five Virtuoso tengah nge- _game_ di ponsel mereka, sambil menyeruput kopi panas tanpa gula dan bercengkrama. Sekilas mereka seperti bapak-bapak sedang salah _setting_ ngeronda.

"Ada yang membuatku bingung tentang Karma," cetus Koyama, yang entah atas alasan apa penulis berikan dialog dalam cerita. Keempat anggota Five Virtuoso lainnya penasaran mengangkat wajah, mendengar Koyama mengungkapkan kebingungannya: "...dengan segala sikap buruknya, kenapa si Shiota mau-mau saja pacaran dengan dia?"

"Mungkin karena Shiota diguna-guna—aku tahu ada sejenis sihir cinta bernama pelet di Indonesia," Seo berhipotesa. "Berdasarkan data keluarganya, orangtua Karma punya perusahaan ekspor-impor dan karenanya sering keliling dunia. Bisa saja dia sempat ikut mereka ke Indonesia dan mempelajari ilmu sesat itu di sana."

(Seo tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya ia tidak salah—perihal Karma pernah berguru pada seorang dukun di Indonesia, maksudnya. Perihal peletnya baru salah.)

"Kurasa lebih mungkin karena Karma menemukan sebuah rahasia Shiota dan memerasnya untuk menjadi pacarnya," cetus Araki yang memberikan Asano 'inspirasi'.

"Mungkin karena semua sisi baik Karma hanya diperlihatkannya pada Nagisa," ujar Ren yang segera tercekik ludah, tanpa sadar telah membuat Asano syok dengan implikasi dari hipotesisnya.

Si pemuda _kariage_ masih bingung hendak melanjutkan bagaimana supaya Asano tidak ingin mereka mencari tahu sisi baik Karma (bukan hanya karena ia tidak ingin Asano mengambil resiko berpacaran dengan Karma, tapi juga karena ia tidak ingin berjibaku mencari 'sisi baik' Karma yang mungkin cuma 63 tahun sekali munculnya) saat pintu belakang _van_ terbuka tiba-tiba.

 _Pintu belakang_ van _terbuka tiba-tiba._

Sengaja diulang biar makin horor ceritanya.

Makin horor saja ketika kelima pasang mata di sana menangkap keberadaan sebuah linggis penuh percikan noda merah—kemungkinan besar benda yang digunakan untuk mencongkel pintu belakang _van_ mereka—lalu naik, naik, naiiik bukan ke puncak gunung tapi ke senyum-manis-sipit-mata ala ^_^ seorang Shiota Nagisa.

"Alasanku mau-mau saja berpacaran dengan Karma?" ulangnya, menandakan ia sudah berada di luar _van_ dan menguping percakapan mereka cukup lama. Kelima pemuda tak lepas menatap linggis yang berayun-ayun di tangan Nagisa, bagaikan tongkat mayoret _marching band_ saja. "Sederhana~ Aku paham kalau kalian tidak habis pikir kenapa aku mau bersamanya."

Maju melangkah. Saat Nagisa menapak masuk ke _van_ tanpa meminta izin sebelumnya, cahaya lampu jalan di luar sana tidak lagi menyinari wajah, sehingga hanya kilauan biru matanya yang para anggota Five Virtuoso dapat lihat tanpa senter atau apa.

Terlebih setelah pintu _van_ kembali tertutup di balik punggung Nagisa, tepat setelah ia berkata;

"Aku mau bersama Karma... karena kami sama-sama pendosa.

Yah, walaupun sebenarnya, dosaku agak lebih banyak dari Karma. Ahahaha!"

Jeritan yang terdengar sedetik sesudahnya cukup untuk membuat kabur bahkan sekawanan serigala.

 **~Owari~**

 **A/N:** Maaf kalau ceritanya kurang mantap, pembaca. Saya membuat ini pada malam sebelum saya mulai UAS kuliah lmao bantai saja saya *seka airmata* Kurang pas ya kalau saya pilih Karma sebagai karakter juga? Dia belum muncul sih di cerita... Tapi biarlah, toh di _omake_ tetep ada *v*

*Cokelat untuk _kare_ itu saya pernah baca dipakai untuk membuat pedasnya _kare_ semakin terasa karena kontras dengan manis cokelatnya. Semangka juga ditaburi garam supaya makin segar saat disantap, katanya.

Dimohon doa tulus anda semua supaya saya dapat menyelesaikan ujian dengan mudah, tetep dapet A semua, dan tidak kena WB lagi selama libur kuliah ಠ_ಠ

Terakhir, dimohon _review_ anda, karena _review_ membuat saya terpompa (emang ban sepeda?) untuk menulis cerita =w=

 **~Omake~**

Eh? Tidak lah, pemirsa, Nagisa tidak menghabisi Asano dan kawan-kawannya.

Dia 'cuma' menyewa Kirara agar merayap dari pintu depan _van_ (yang kuncinya dibobol biasa, bukan pakai linggis dengan biadab seperti yang dilakukan oleh Nagisa) dan bermain cilukba dengan kelima pemuda di jok belakang sana. Nagisa nyaris mati ketawa menyaksikan ekspresi mereka sesudahnya.

Araki, Koyama, dan Seo serentak menolak melanjutkan memata-matai Karma. Ren menghela nafas pasrah. Ia paham perasaan mereka—dan jujur saja, ia sebenarnya juga ogah melanjutkan misinya—tapi Asano nanti bagaimana? Ia tidak tega meninggalkan temannya yang kini makin labil saja karena sukses dilabrak (?) pacar orang yang ia suka.

Menghela nafas untuk kedua kalinya, Ren membuka pintu kelas 3-A...

...dan mendapati Asano kembali menambatkan kepala di tali rafia.

Teriakan panik Ren mengudara; "ASANO- _KUN_ , KUMOHON JANGAN GEGABAH!"

"DIAMLAH, REN! INI AKU YANG BERSALAH, BERUSAHA MEMISAHKAN MEREKA YANG SALING CINTA! KALAU AKU MATI DAN MASUK NERAKA, CEPAT ATAU LAMBAT AKU PASTI AKAN BERTEMU KARMA! KALAU AKU MASUK SURGA, AKU AKAN DAPAT BIDADARI YANG MUKANYA MIRIP KARMA! _WIN-WIN SITUATION_ , GAK ADA RUGINYA! JANGAN HALANGI AKU, REN, PERGILAH!"

Di kantor kepala sekolah, Asano Gakuhou menyesap _rainbow frappe_ dengan _extra rainbow sprinkles_ di tangannya. Matanya tidak lepas mengamati foto berpigura yang tergantung di dinding kantornya, bersama sejumlah lukisan cat minyak langka dan benda-benda antik dalam kotak kaca, menandakan betapa besar 'harga'nya bagi sang pria.

Ya, foto putra tunggalnya dan keempat temannya yang syok didatangi Hazama Kirara dalam busana kuntilanak _chic_ (?) sangatlah berharga bagi dirinya.

(FYI, Kirara yang menjual fotonya atas perjanjian dengan Nagisa. Dia langsung kaya-raya.)

 **~Omake Tamat~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Omake 2~**

"Oh ya, Asano- _kun_ , aku baru sadar sesuatu yang lucu, masa."

Ren membuka suara, nadanya riang tanpa dosa meski tengah menduduki Asano yang menggeliat bagai kura-kura dengan tempurung terbalik di tanah—pasalnya kalau Ren harus mencegah Asano meregang nyawa sambil menibaninya, bisa-bisa mereka disangka sedang bermain kuda-kudaan di sekolah. Kan berabe kalau Araki khilaf menyebarkan gosip ini ke tivi dan majalah.

"Sesuatu yang lucu apa?" Asano bertanya. Suaranya sendiri tampak tenang dan dewasa, sekalipun agak terengah karena dia manusia dan bukan kursi yang bisa diduduki orang seenak bokong mereka.

"Jadi kan Karma itu sombong tingkat dewa, mudah marah, pelit maha parah, cemburuan tiada tara, ampun-ampunan sifat malasnya, dan rakus pula. Itu berarti dia punya Pride, Wrath, Greed, Envy, Sloth, dan Gluttony kan ya?"

"Seven Deadly Sins, ya? Benar juga, semuanya ada kecuali sa-"

"..."

"..."

"...ASANO- _KUN_! JANGAN COBA-COBA MENYILET PEMBULUH DARAH! ASTAGA, KAU MAU COBA BUNUH DIRI PAKAI JANGKA?! KENAPA TIDAK SEKALIAN PAKAI PENGGARIS MIKA?!"

"DARIPADA MENGKRITISI, BELIKAN AKU SILET ATAU PISAU SANA DI _KONBINI_!"

Jauh dari kelas 3-A, di gedung terbengkalai kelas E sana...

"Oi, Nagisa~ Aku tadi mau beli susu stroberi tapi mesinnya nyangkut, masa. Pas kutendang biar keluar minumannya, eh malah keluar hampir semuanya. Nih kamu mau gak?"

"Wah, susu vanila ya—aku gak begitu suka sebenarnya, tapi makasih, Ma!"

Karma mengulurkan tangan memberikan susu vanila, Nagisa menerima, sebelum keduanya sama-sama berjengit merasakan pertemuan jemari mereka. Saling bertukar pandangan cepat, mendapati wajah masing-masing memerah, mereka bergegas melepas tangan dan membuang muka. Karma bahkan pura-pura mengeluarkan dahaknya, padahal batuk aja enggak.

Yah, Asano Gakushuu, begitu nanti kau tahu, kau bisa bersyukur kalau mau. Orang yang kau suka dan pacarnya, sekalipun sama-sama remaja hormonal yang pastinya tahu tentang 'itu', masih terlalu malu untuk menuruti hawa nafsu.

 **~Omake 2 Tamat~**


End file.
